degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drew-Zoë Relationship
The relationship between Drew Torres and Zoë Rivas is known as Droë (Dr'ew/Z'oë). Their relationship first began in Dig Me Out and ended in the following episode, Power to the People. Relationship History Season 13 In This Is How We Do It, Zoë first meets Drew when she trips in the hallway and Drew catches her in his arms. Drew explains that he needs her help at a student council meeting, she agrees to help and lets him explain everything she has to do, he smiles at her as they begin walking down the hallway. At the meeting Drew explains he's found people to fill for the student council, a group of young freshmen girls. They and Zoë help him win the vote to secure a beach dance instead of a texting and driving campaign in his late brother's, Adam's memory. Drew gets all the new girls and Zoë's contact details and phone numbers. Zoë tells him to call her anytime. Drew takes sleeping pills and while on them calls Zoë and starts saying how great she is, how today was perfect and he's happy that she fell into his arms, then mentions she's pretty and has pretty eyes. He keeps talking as the episode ends as Zoë is flattered and is clearly developing feelings for him. In You Got Me, Zoë bails up Drew asking him to tell her that he is not the biggest liar. He is clearly confused, causing her to have it confirmed that they are going to the dance together. Drew says he has no clue what she's on about. Zoë then realizes it is true - he has a girlfriend. Drew corrects and reveals he actually has a fiancée, stunning Zoë. Zoë tells him he's been calling her every night saying "some pretty sexy stuff". Drew tells Zoë how he's been taking sleeping pills that are making him do some crazy things like calling people late at night. Zoë says she thought he liked her. Drew says the doctor won't give him any more pills so everything's cool now. Despite this, Zoë is upset and tells Drew how she told all the haters in her class they were together and asks what's she's supposed to do now. Drew simply says to tell them they're not and walks off, hitting her in the face with his fake, blow up palm tree. Zoë finds Drew working on the sound system in a room at school. Drew tells Zoë about everything he has to do for the dance and she shows him the sleeping pills she got for him and bargains that she'll give them to him if he agrees to take her to the dance, Drew reminds her that he has a fiancé, but Zoë doesn't care. Drew agrees after a moment and Zoë tells him to pick her up at 8. Zoë arrives at Drew's house and knocks on the door when realizing that its open. She walks in and sees Drew sleeping. She wakes him up and reminds him of his promise to take her to the dance. Drew doesn't want to go since he already took the sleeping pills. However, Zoë says they had a deal and she's not walking into the dance alone with Maya and Miles who are there together. Zoë enters the dance with Drew, but Drew is clearly out of it. Zoë takes Drew for a dance after seeing Maya and Miles flirting. Maya and Miles notices them and Maya is surprised, believing that Zoë wasn't lying about being with Drew. Drew breaks away from dancing with Zoë and hallucinates that she is Clare. As Drew talks to "Clare", Maya and Miles laugh at the whole scene and even ask if he is on drugs. Zoë tells them Drew's just tired because he planned the whole dance, but Drew ends up snapping as he suffers the side effects of the pills and storms off. After a remark from Miles, Zoë yells at them to have sex already and storms off, humiliated. In Better Man, In the student council office, Zoë walks in on Drew trying to figure out his speech to Mr. Hollingsworth to get him the job and Zoë offers her help. They joke about the drug incident. At Drew's house, Zoë is trying to help Drew and compliments him while doing so. During her time offering him advice, he kisses her. Drew is apologetic to Zoë, who tells him he can kiss her whenever he wants. However, she wants to know about his fiancee. He tells her they broke up. They kiss again. Drew comes up behind Zoë and hugs her and tells her he got the job. Zoë says she knew he would get the job. Drew asks Zoë out on a date to celebrate and Zoë agrees and they share a kiss. Zoë and Drew leave for their date with their arms around each other. In Dig Me Out, Drew is happy when Zoë walks into the Student Council office with coffee and Zoë sits on his lap. Drew tells Zoë he has work to do but Zoë tries to distract Drew by talking about how much fun they had playing video games last night but eventually compromises and Zoë convinces Drew to hang out with her later instead of playing poker with Dallas. They begin making out until they are walked in by Clare, and Zoë decides to leave. Drew is made fun of by his friends for dating a sophomore, though he fully insists that they aren't in a relationship. Drew and Zoë go to Miles's party, and when Zoë says Drew is her boyfriend, Drew isn't impressed. Drew blackmails Miles into letting them stay. Drew kisses Zoë in front of Miles and Maya before Miles and Maya leave them alone. Zoë calls Drew her hero for defending her to Miles and Maya before hugging him. Drew asks for them to talk somewhere private and Zoë says they will soon but first he should meet her friends. Zoë and Drew are laying on a deck chair together and Drew admits to Zoë that he's having fun. Miles asks Zoë and Drew for a chicken fight but Drew declines and asks Zoë to come with him. The two leave to go talk in the pool house. Drew tells Zoë that he wants to have a casual relationship since he just got out of a long-term relationship. Zoë convinces Drew to keep dating her since they both like each other, and Zoë compliments him, saying she can't believe any girl would be stupid enough to break up with him. They start making out and have sex. The next day, Zoë makes Drew invite her to poker night, though she was not originally invited. Drew's friends are not happy about Zoë being invited to the game, and Dallas figures out that they had sex. However, everyone is reluctant that Zoë thinks the relationship is casual like Drew does. During the game, Dallas talks to Zoë about her relationship with Drew, and Zoë reveals that she has future plans for her and Drew. Drew is upset that Zoë is taking the relationship so seriously. He tells to her to meet him in the library, with the intentions of breaking up with her. Before he can even talk to her, Zoë gets upset already realizing he plans on ending it with her. She claims Drew used her since they had sex and now all he wants is to break up with her. When Zoë comments that she can't believe she wasted her first time with him, Drew is shocked and asks why she didn't tell him before they did it. Zoë admits she didn't want to ruin the moment. She then says how she thought it was special and he insists it was. Now guilt-ridden, Drew decides to make their relationship official instead. Zoë is thrilled and says she feels so silly and hugs him happily. Drew says he feels silly to as he stares forward clearly. In Power to the People, Zoë unexpectedly arriving when Drew is organizing a meeting with Mr. Hollingsworth. She compliments him and says how she is a big fan of Mr. Hollingsworth and asks to be able to spend more time with Drew. She kisses him goodbye and walks off, embarrassing Drew. Later, Drew approaches her and she asks him what he's wearing so they can match and look like a "power couple". Drew tries "breaking up" with her, but Zoë does not get the message since he does not make himself clear. Later on, Zoë tries to help Drew out, bringing him snacks, and asks what she can do for him. Drew demands to know what she is doing there. She says how she is helping him out since they cannot spend time together due to his job, but Drew says that he broke up with her. Confused, Zoë says he didn't. Drew says how he was letting her down easy, but she clearly didn't get the message. Zoë is stunned how easy it was for him to dump her and reminds him that they had sex. Drew says that he regrets that now. He tries touching her arm, but she steps back and storms off in tears. Later, in Mr. Simpson's office, Zoë's mother wants to file a rape report on Drew for having sex with Zoë. Drew tries insisting that it was consensual, but her mother says it does not matter due to him being 18 and Zoë being 15, hence a minor. Mr. Simpson, however, says that if it was consensual, there is nothing illegal about it due to Canada's close in age exemption laws that legally allows it. Zoë admits it was. Her mother wants to do something against Drew since he hurt Zoë, but there is nothing that can be done. Later on, Zoë comes up to her locker where the word "Ho" has been spray painted on it. Drew is there, trying to rub it off and shows her how he got her flowers. She just stares at him. He says he doesn't know what else to do. She tells him how he used her, got to keep his job and friends, and that his life hasn't changed one bit. He says that he's sorry, but she tells him not to be; she should be thanking him. She tells him how her mother always warned her not to trust boys, but she never believed her - until now. In Unbelievable, Becky shows Drew a video of a drunk Zoë being sexually assaulted and he says "Who would do this to her?" Becky asks if that means it is not him in the video, he loudly declares it is not. Despite this, he is again accused of being of one of the guys in the school who raped Zoë, with a mysterious person tagging the word "rapist" on one of the photos of him online at the party, along with every other male who attended. He helps out with Becky trying to figure out what happened to Zoë at the party. Later, after Zoë reveals that Luke was the one who raped Zoë in front of the whole school, Drew, along with Miles, Dallas, and Tristan, grab him and watch as he is arrested. The next day, Drew, along with Dallas, Miles, Tristan, and Maya support Zoë and makes sure that no one harasses her about her assault. Rival Relationships *Miles-Zoë Relationship *Drew-Bianca Relationship *Drew-Clare Friendship Timeline *Start Up: Better Man (1318) *Break Up: Power to the People (1320) **Reason: Drew believed that Zoë was too clingy and wanted to focus on his career. Trivia *It is implied they had phone sex at the end of This Is How We Do It. *Zoë has a dislike for Drew's ex-girlfriend Alli Bhandari, and was enemies with his other ex-girlfriend Katie Matlin's younger sister, Maya Matlin. *Drew dated her while on his insomnia medication one day although he was unaware of this due to blacking out whenever he was on them. Another day, he hallucinated that Zoë was Clare. *They had sex in Dig Me Out, resulting in Zoë losing her virginity to Drew. *It is implied that Zoë was nothing more than a rebound to Drew, who was reeling from Bianca ending their engagement together to move on in her life without him. However, after discovering that Zoë gave her virginity to him, Drew reluctantly agreed to become official. *It is also implied that Drew used Zoë to make Clare jealous. In Better Man, Clare was shocked that Drew asked Zoë out since Clare told Drew that their kiss was a mistake. In Dig Me Out, Clare was shown to be jealous of Drew and Zoë making out and she slammed books on a desk to get them to stop kissing. *Zoë initially had lingering feelings for Miles in the beginning of her relationship with Drew, using him as an attempt to make him jealous (although it failed). However, her feelings completely vanished during the course of her relationship with Drew. *Zoë is the first girl that Drew hasn't cheated on, the second being Becky. *Zoë is the second girl that Drew broke up with following taking her virginity. The first was Katie. *Drew, Becky and Imogen helped uncover Zoë's rapists, Luke Baker and Neil Martin, in Unbelievable. *Both Drew and Zoë have been Student Council President. Gallery 13x09 92.png|Zoë answering Drew's 4AM call. Vlcsnap-2013-10-03-23h16m38s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-04-15h57m52s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-04-15h59m29s164.png Normal 1YGM004.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-04-15h58m00s54.png vlcsnap-2013-10-04-15h58m08s123.png vlcsnap-2013-10-04-15h58m37s162.png vlcsnap-2013-10-04-15h59m37s254.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-03-23h15m10s182.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h34m30s38.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h34m34s80.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h34m39s137.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-28-23h34m43s173.png 1560714_748711871806176_704889224_n.jpg 1229826_748711445139552_1629646531_n.jpg Degrassi1319-sneak11.jpg Degrassi1319-sneak10.jpg Degrassi1319-sneak8.jpg Degrassi1319-sneak7.jpg Degrassi1319-sneak9.jpg Degrassi1319-sneak6.jpg Degrassi1319-sneak5.jpg Degrassi1319-sneak4.jpg Degrassi1319-sneak3.jpg Uiuiyu.png 13x09 84.png Uyuiy888.png 897yuiiu.png 7yuiu.png 98uyu.png 7yuhuiyyui.png 7yyuyty.png 1544937_752259854784711_1403706451_n.jpg Ytyuty.png 1621792_752259944784702_933988083_n.jpg 1779342_752260051451358_562064779_n.jpg 1902962_752260001451363_1987550590_n.jpg 1904081_752258204784876_1100539341_n.jpg 1794546_752260778117952_1335589616_n.jpg 1604475_752260864784610_768803325_n.jpg Normal 1SLTP013.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-04-15h59m33s211.png Gurt654.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-02-13h43m25s218.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-02-13h43m32s46.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-11-02h08m57s219.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-11-02h10m22s0.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-11-02h10m56s114.png Vlcsnap-2014-02-11-02h11m26s172.png Pttp2.jpg Pttp4.jpg 87yiuy.png 8yuyuyui.png Unbelivableee.jpg 57yrrrt.png Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Season 14